Glitches In Paradise
by ViolentOtaku
Summary: Ray goes to talk to MC, but when he gets to her room she's asleep. She looks so beautiful that his feet inexplicably draw him towards her, and he finds that he can't leave. Sorry if the summary sucks, this is my first fan-fiction I've ever posted.


**Glitches in Paradise**

The silence was broken by a soft knock. The sound of floorboards creaking as someone shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. Another hesitant knock followed by someone clearing their throat.

"MC? It's me, can I come in?" Ray half-whispers through the closed door in front of him.

He waits a moment, but receives no answer. He grabs the doorknob and slowly turns it, listening for the sound of the latch clicking open. "MC?" he gently pushes the door open, just enough for him to peek his head in the room.

At first, all he sees is the window. The drapes are pulled wide open, giving him a clear view of the full moon as it softly illuminates the beautiful mountainside. He glances across the room and the sight before him leaves him breathless.

MC is laying on her back in the middle of the giant bed, halfway under the blankets, wearing nothing but a stunning white, lace trimmed, sleeveless silk nightgown that doesn't even go halfway down her thighs. The moonlight spilling from the window bathes her in its soft rays, and he can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks at the sight of the angel sleeping there peacefully. He blinks and for a second, he can almost swear he sees wings adorning her, but it vanishes in an instant.

Ray finds himself tentatively slipping through the door and softly closing it behind him. He turns back to MC again and takes a small step forward. "MC? Are you awake?" he whispers as he quietly tiptoes across the floor and gently sits on the edge of the bed. He gets no reaction, so he figures that she hasn't woken up at his rude intrusion.

He almost forgets how to breath, her beauty up close is far more breathtaking and his knees feel weak from the sight of her. His cheeks grow increasingly red as he gazes at her sleeping form, unable to tear his eyes away from her for even a second. His eyes fall back on the nightgown and he instantly looks away, not realizing how much skin she had been showing until now. It is downright indecent how low the neckline falls and how little the thing actually covers.

 _Where in the world could she have possibly gotten this nightgown from?_

He can't remember ever having seen it before, much less have it laying around here somewhere for her to find. His blush deepens even more.

 _Why, just why, would she have even decided to wear that, out of all the clothes she has?_

He turns back to her, carefully making sure his eyes only focus on her face. She looks so peaceful laying there, not a care in the world and he feels like he could stay there forever, staring at her face and listening to her quiet breathing.

Just watching her sleep is making him tired and he absentmindedly wonders how late it is. Ray lets out a tired yawn and his eyelids start to droop. He glances down at MC and internally shrugs, a few minutes wouldn't hurt anything, just as long as he doesn't wake her up.

He quietly slips his shoes off and nudges them to the side. Cautious of disturbing MC, he carefully lies down on his side, facing MC. He makes sure that he is far enough away not to touch her. He timidly leans over and reaches a hand out towards her, leaving it hovering inches above her face. He takes a deep breath as he slowly, carefully, lets his hand fall down and gently pats her face, reveling at the sensation of the soft skin assaulting his touch.

He can practically feel his heart beating its way out of his chest as he lightly trails across her cheek with his thumb. He notices a pain in his chest and slowly lets out the breath he had been holding and marvels at the absolute gorgeousness of the girl.

He shyly reaches behind her ear and delicately seizes some of her silky brown hair, drawing it to his face and breathing in the scent of her. His eyes close in pleasure as his senses are flooded with MC's presence. Ray opens his eyes again and lets her hair slip through his fingers. He reaches over for her again, but MC suddenly takes a deep breath and shifts. His hand recoils and he freezes as MC rolls onto her side, facing him, and lets out a huff before falling still again.

Ray can barely breath and he vaguely wonders if his heart is going to explode with how hard and fast it is pounding right now. After what feels like hours with no other indication that MC might have woken up, Ray lets out the breath he had been holding and relaxes again.

He looks down and instantly goes crimson. As MC moved, the gown she was wearing shifted up her leg and was barely even covering her at all. He instantly jerks away and slaps his hands over his eyes, fruitlessly trying to banish the image he had just been blessed with from his head.

He waits for a moment before cautiously peeking out from his fingers. He instantly slams them shut again when he sees that he hadn't just been imagining things, and this is in fact really happening.

Ray takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself as he slowly lets his hands fall from his face and carefully avoids looking at MC. He reaches down to where the covers are and slowly pulls them over them, looking away until he is sure it is safe to look again, and he gently pulls them high enough to cover her shoulders. He breathes a sigh of relief now that he isn't in any danger of seeing anything.

He lets out another yawn and he feels like all his energy has been drained from him. Even the idea of moving right now made him feel exhausted. At this point, he isn't sure he could move even if he tried. His eyes feel so heavy he can barely keep them open anymore, and he drowsily lets them close.

As the dark release of sleep creeps in from the shadows, it instantly drags him into their clutches and he passes out within seconds.

The first thing that registers in Ray's mind is that he feels nice and warm. It's probably the most comfortable he's felt for as far back as he can remember. The only thing keeping him from going back to sleep, is the bright light shining on his face as it harshly pierces through his eyelids.

Ray hazily cracks open one eye, and instantly shuts it again to block out the blinding sunlight. He tries to move his hand to block out the sun, but there is a weight on his arm that keeps him from moving. He forces his eyes open again and looks down at his arm.

All he can see is a mass of brown hair and MC's face.

 _What the heck?_

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him from the night before.

 _MC._

 _Her room._

 _The bed!_

He has to get out of here before she wakes up. She can't find him here, she might get the wrong idea.

He looks back down at her and instantly turns away, blushing so hard he can feel his face heating up. Somehow in the night, MC moved closer to him and now is half on top of him. One of her arms is wrapped around his waist, the other is underneath her and latched onto his arm, her legs entwined with his. Her chest is pressed up against his, and all he can see when he tries to look down at her is skin.

 _The nightgown she's wearing covers practically nothing! What is the point of wearing it if it covers absolutely nothing!_

He tries to move his arm again, but it doesn't budge from MC's grasp. He looks down at her and his dread fades gradually at the tranquil look on her face. He reaches over with his free hand and gently brushes the hair covering her face away, letting his fingers trail across her cheek. He moves to slide away from her a bit, but when he moves MC's arms tighten around him and she snuggles her face into his chest.

He immediately jerks his head away from her to stare at a random corner of the room. His heartbeat is thudding so thunderously in his ears that he wonders if it could be loud enough to wake her. Ray gasps as one of her legs suddenly starts sliding up his to rest against his thigh, wrapping itself behind his knee. She drags her arm from his waist as she shuffles around, resting it against his shoulder.

Ray holds his breath for as long as he can, trying to keep from moving. He slowly exhales, desperately hoping that the movement doesn't wake MC.

He can't get away without waking her up, but he doesn't want to wake her either. The only thing he can really do at this point, is try to figure out what he is going to say to her when she eventually does wake up. He also tries not to think about how nice it feels to have MC sleeping with him like this. The thought of being able to stare at her cute face for so long causes a fluttering in his chest.

Ray relaxes again, getting as comfortable as he can while waiting for MC to wake up. It's actually kind of nice, being able to lie here, and not have to worry about everything for a few minutes before he has to go out there and deal with reality. He closes his eyes again and inhales deeply, catching the scent of MC's hair. He clears all the complicated thoughts from his mind and just thinks about doing nothing for these few precious minutes that he has. Just him and MC.

A few minutes later, he notices MC shifting on top of him. He opens his eyes and stares down at her fondly just as her own eyes flutter open. She blinks up at him a few times, not fully awake yet. Ray holds his breath as she rubs her eyes and opens them again. For a second, he can see confusion clouding her eyes as she lazily gazes at him.

"Good morning. Wha-" MC yawns cutely "what're you doing here?" She queries tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Ray swallows nervously and hastily shifts his gaze in the opposite direction.

"Last night I came to see if you were awake still…uh…but… I guess I must have fallen asleep. I don't know anymore, I can't really remember. Then I woke up a couple minutes ago, but I couldn't leave without waking you…and I didn't want to do that. So, I thought I'd wait here until you woke up." he explains hurriedly.

MC shifts her arm from his shoulder to push herself up on his chest, propping her other arm on the bed to rest her cheek against her fist.

"Did you really miss me that much?" she asks as she leans forward just a tiny bit. Ray looks back to her and immediately looks away again as his cheeks stain red. The way MC leans on him is making her chest press into him even more than before, and with her head moved to the side he has a clear view of…

Ray peeks back over at MC and she raises one of her eyebrows in inquiry. Suddenly, she starts scooting slightly upwards. She uses one hand against the bed, over his shoulder, to hold herself up and she gently places her other hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little red, you aren't getting sick are you? You have to take better care of yourself!" she asks worriedly and leans closer to him, her chest getting closer and closer. Ray swallows again and drags his eyes away from her, his face is practically on fire from blushing so hard.

He suddenly grabs MC by the arms and quickly rolls over, completely reversing their positions. He practically jumps off the bed and swiftly walks over to the door. He turns back to the surprised MC just before he bolts out the door.

"I'm going to go make breakfast now, I'll be back later!" he says as he slams the door shut. MC can hear his hurried footsteps fade away down the hall.

MC sits up on the bed and straightens her lingerie with a pout as she gazes longingly after Ray.

"Shit! I came on too strong" she complains as she gets up to get dressed. She stares back at the door and scowls. "You won't get away from me next time! Just you wait!" she promises.


End file.
